


A man without honor

by MiraBlack



Series: Game of Thrones ( Different Languages) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones References, GoT, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Spoilers, Spoilers for episode s07e04 Spoilers of the war, Translation Available, jaime lannister - Freeform, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: And if he will fall, so better take the queen with him.





	A man without honor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Um homem sem honra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717787) by [MiraBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack). 



> Dear readers, I don't really know what I did here, I was very confused by this ep. So sorry  
> And forgive me for any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.  
> I hope you enjoy.

You know what they call me? Kingslayer, oathbreaker, a man without honor.

Jaime know that they are lost in the moment that he saw the Dothraki, no dragon was necessary to prove that. Indeed, It only makes things worse. They didn't stand a chance. He knew it.  
            —Run — Bronn said.  
But he was no coward. He was a lion from the rock, he will stay and fight. And if it cost his life, so it I'll be. He rather dies like an idiot who didn’t abandon his soldiers than a coward who saved himself. May Cersei forgive him one day. But he was no such thing like that.

Fire and Blood

Fire is all he can see in the middle of the battlefield. And blood, blood, and flesh burned are the only smell in the air.

There’s no hope for them

He knew they will lose, but he didn’t think it will be so painful to see, to see and could do nothing. He did everything he could, still, it wasn't enough.

Burn them all he said. Burn them all.

Seeing the rising flames he remembered the mad king and thought that father and daughter were no different after all.

An unlikely chance. A dangerous one

The dragon was hurt. Bronn hit him. Pity is a very beautiful creature, sadly it belongs to the enemy side. The queen landed and tried to remove the arrow and he saw the chance he begs for. It's a dangerous one, could he survive? He didn't think he could. But it doesn't matter now, he is already anyway. And if he will fall, so better take the queen with him. Olenna taught him well.

Kingslayer

He made his decision and rode off in his horse fast as he can. She was unarmed and look surprised, almost terrified. And for a moment he forgot what he should do and the only thing he can hear was the world Kingslayer, again and again.

No, he was no Kingslayer. He did what was right. And was no honorable attack a helpless lady.

Jaime, my name is Jaime Lannister. And this isn't you.

Of course, he forgot that she wasn't so helpless, after all, she has a dragon. A very angry dragon. The same who was the death of him.

And in his final moment, while he feels the water fill his lungs and take his life way he wants to say "I'm not the monster who you think I am". But there was no time for that anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about this? I'm very curious about your opinion, please let me know it!


End file.
